DeepWings (Unique's version)
This version of DeepWings belong to Icebutterfly (Unique) and can only be edited if there is an error. Scientific Name Dracos Deepera Appearance DeepWings have dark red, blue, or green scales, almost to the point of their scales being black. They have horns that are short and seem to curl back, and the horns come in black. Royals are born with white markings on the knees and chest to distinguish them from the common dragons of the tribe. Their eyes are onyx black and shaped like teardrops. Their blood is black as night. They have wings that appear to have ripped holes in them genetically, making them incapable of flight. They appear to move in an almost snake-like motion. They have an odd diamond shaped (as in the shape) crystal-looking thing on their tail, which is confirmed to be solid. Their fangs are shaped like a scavenger's canines. They have serrated claws. Communication A DeepWing's gem will light up different colors to communicate with other DeepWings. It looks like it's just expressing an emotion to other dragons, but to them it's considered a whole message. Pink= Love Red= Mad Blue= Sad Yellow= Happy Green= Scared Purple= Nervous White = Confused Curious Brown= Thinking Grey= Calm Black= Surprised Abilities DeepWings can inject a toxin from their fangs when they bite others that makes dragons dizzy or pass out, but not enough to kill. A royal DeepWings's bite has a deadlier poison that can kill a dragon in at least a week if not treated quickly. DeepWings also communicate with each other with the diamond on their tails. They also can climb rock, as they need to in order to survive in the deep cavern system. Gemborns can turn whatever they touch into a certain gem, but have never been kept underground for long in order for scientists to study them. Weaknesses DeepWings are mute and deaf, and since other tribes cannot communicate with them and DeepWings cannot hear them or understand them, they can't talk to anyone but other DeepWings. DeepWings also can't fly, but make up for it with speed and the ability to climb rock. They are also sensitive to sunlight, and can't go out of the caves unless it's nighttime. Geography DeepWings live in an underground tunnel system. They live in four caves, connected by tunnels: The Royal Cave, The Hatchery, and the . The Hatchery is where eggs are hatched, and the is basically where the royals live. The is a bunch of tinier caves connected to it, with different colors of glowing moss lighting up the cavern from the ceiling. The is pretty much the same as the but much fancier. The Hatchery is a cylinder shaped cave with a high ceiling, with little crags or nests in the wall for each egg, also lit up by glowing moss. Diet DeepWings can consume moss, and the odd plants that grow by Subterranean Rivers that flow through all the Caves. History They were statues of diamond and obsidian created by an animus named Storyteller. He decided to toy with nature and bring the statues to the life, and put them underground in a tunnel system under Phyrria. They dug and dug and dug for years and years, until finally, the was created. The first queen was Queen Deep, and now the tribe has existed for about 5,000 years. Names DeepWings are usually named after rocks, minerals, or gems like Granite, Diamond, Stone, Sodalite, etc. Royal Lineage Queen Deep (first queen), Queen Zircon (second queen) Queen Mineral (third queen), Queen Gypsum (fourth queen), Queen Gravel (fifth queen), Queen Opal (sixth queen), Queen Basalt (current queen). Royal Family: Queen Basalt, King Steel, Princess Iron, Princess Barium, Princess Quartz, Princess Bromine, Princess Aquamarine, Princess Diamond, Princess Platnium, Princess Silver, Princess Boron, Princess Gemstone, Princess Chromium, Princess Diatomite, Prince Copper, Prince Feldspar, Aunt Fluorite, Uncle Germanium, Cousin Halite, Cousin Iodine, Sister Graphite, Sister Manganese, Sister Lithium, Sister Magnesium, Sister Lead and Brother Garnet. Laws -Anyone who is born animus or Gemborn must be banished from the caves -Anyone who tries to leave the caves shall be killed or given the Service Penalty if plead guilty -If you have committed the murder of a family member or other dragon, you shall be banished from the caves (if you killed other dragon) or death penalty or given the option of Service Penalty (if you killed a family member) -If abuse of dragonets occur, you shall be given a stroke penalty if found guilty -If evidence of cheating is found, you shall be given the stroke penalty or service penalty. Culture They have things called penalties. Stroke Penalty- A member of the royal family shall stroke their fangs upon your scales. Not enough to kill you, but to give you scars that shall remind you of what you've done. Death Penalty- Execution. Service Penalty- Basically you become a servant to the Royal Family. On the bright side, you get to live in the ! *cricket sounds* Another part of DeepWing Culture is reading, surprisingly. They read on stone tablets of words that resemble odd marks, but each mark is a word. Education DeepWings from ages 1-3 are taught how to climb, how to catch fish in the subterranean rivers, swimming, reading, and communication, known as . Second comes where dragonets 4-6 are taught how to fight, how to hunt, stalk, read, and communicate. They learn where food is, and how to navigate tunnels without moss. After comes , where dragonets 8-9 are taught history, science, math, ELA (English Language Arts), Geography, Biology, Algebra, Gym, and Hunting. After that, the dragonets graduate. Age Range The Average DeepWing can live up to be 99 years old, are considered adults at age 18 (just like humans). They hate how they can never live to be up to 100 years old when they're so close. I.D.S (Important Dragons) Queens The Royal Family Tin (a dragon who invented art and literature) Zeolites (a dragon who investigated many scientific theories) Zinc (a famous historian who was able to was able to figure out how the first DeepWings built the caves) Titanium (a dragon who developed the time system) Time System They name years after various gemstones or minerals. They tell whether it is day or night, as the moss seems to turn off its glow at night. They call day Glow, noon Midglow, night Afterglow, midnight Nightglow, and early morning Brightglow. They pair gemstone and mineral names with numbers in order to create the year system. Year examples (selecting random years to put here)- Obsidian Year 1,000 Garnet Year 678 Gypsum Year 888 Zircon Year 4,877 Ruby Year 4,300 Titanium Year 5,000 Fighting Techniques The DeepWings will sometimes leap at their victims as soon as possible and try to pin them down on the ground, where the DeepWing will begin slicing their opponent's face with their serrated claws. A DeepWing will use its back legs to try and throw off its attacker, and sometimes glow their crystals neon colors in order to confuse the enemy. They can stab their enemies with the sharp point of the crystal. Allies DeepWings have no allies, as they are cut off from the rest of Pyrrhia. Animi There have been a few, but none have ever been in the caves for long and are probably roaming wild in Phyrria, along with the Gemborns (who are rarer then animi, in the case of DeepWings). However, most could be dead up there as they cannot survive in the climate of Phyrria as their scales are sensitive to sunlight and sunrays. There are rumors flying around, however, that they have made their own small tunnel system under the old called the Rebel Tunnels where banished animi and Gemborns live. Category:Fanmade Tribes